


Geek

by marisughh



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, I mean high schoolers do it literally all the time so I don’t see the problem., Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Smut, also on Wattpad, if you comment hate you’ll get blocked.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marisughh/pseuds/marisughh
Summary: Just a witch who moves in down the street from two losers and falls for a vampire.|My babysitter's a vampire|
Relationships: Rory Keaner/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Characters

༄

Violet Mears- Taissa Farmiga

.  
.  
.  
.

Liana Mears- Kiernan Shipka

.  
.  
.  
.

Rory Keaner- Cameron Kennedy

......................................................

All gifs are not mine.  
The Oc's storyline is mine and I will take lawful actions if it is taken.


	2. Chapter 1

The Movie

At first it started with glimpses, sightings of her watching him when she thought he wasn't paying attention. He was just a normal, human geek then.

When he got turned is when she started leaving presents for him whenever he even thought of taking a bite out of a human. It's like she knew what was going to happen to him. After having to seal the deal permanently he became obsessed with the taste of human blood. While hunting for a meal one night and coming across a classmate of his, a bunny hopped up to him randomly and he just knew immediately it was her. 

Yea he was grateful for it, she prevented him from losin' it after all, but he still wished that she had just given it to him herself. He didn't even know her name but already...liked her? If that's the correct term for it. Obviously she felt... the same for him..right? 

Then she kicked it up a notch by being an extra set of hands during the fight with Jessie and his guys. Rory saw her for only a minute during all the chaos and desperately tried getting to her, preparing to pass another vamp who was trying to sink his teeth into some chick but was distracted by Ethan. She was gone by the time he looked back, as if she had never really been there.

He didn't see her for a long time after that, growing worried each day that past, not knowing that she would be making an appearance again, this time permanently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm so glad to finally be starting this fic. I had no idea where I wanted it to go until recently and now finally will be updating regularly. 

This fic will follow the mbav storyline most of the time but will also have many of its own story lines as Rory is not present completely in ever episode and will obviously be interested in her and not any other females.


End file.
